wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pelican (MoonlightFantasy)
PELICAN This character belongs to https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:MoonlightFantasyMoon. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. A P P E A R A N C E Pelican is very skinny, a result of being underfed for most of her dragonethood. She has very thin, brittle gray-blue scales. Most of her body resembles that of a SeaWing, though she has an IceWing's sharp talons. Her wings also resemble those of an IceWing, though they are unnaturally large. Pelican has a thin face with large dark eyes that are an unnatural lilac color. She has large, dark blue horns. There are several scars on her wrists from the shackles that were on her talons for several years. P E R S O N A L I T Y Being imprisoned for years had a severe impact on Pelican's personality. She developed an intense aversion to enclosed spaces because of her cell. Pelican dislikes being alone and can be quite clingy and very dependent on others. She is also quite moody and sensitive. Despite this, Pelican is also a very thoughtful and kind dragon. She is extremely loyal to the other hybrids and would give her life for them. She's also very practical and has good ideas, despite being hesitant to share them. Pelican is very perseverant in spite of all she has experienced. No matter what happens, she doesn't fall apart, but stays strong in the face of adversity. S K I L L S Pelican is an empathetic dragon who knows how to calm dragons when they're angry and make them feel better when they're sad. She is quick-witted and clever. Pelican is a good artist and flier. H I S T O R Y''' (SPOILER FREE) Pelican lived 1,000 years before the events of The Dragonet Prophecy. In those times, a SeaWing named Eel spread rumors that hybrids were dangerous to society. His main argument was Darkstalker; Eel claimed that it was not animus magic that had caused Darkstalker to go insane, but a "biological component". He gathered a large following of dragons, mostly SeaWings, which he called the Hybrid Extermination System (HES). The HES, nicknamed the Hybrid Hunters by those who feared them, captured every hybrid they could find and imprisoned them. The hybrids included Pelican and these other dragons: Falcon, a SkyWing-IceWing hybrid with a fiery personality Salamander, a gruff but loyal SandWing-MudWing hybrid Bloodspiller, a quiet SkyWing-NightWing who is good with her claws Iceberg, a friendly but slightly annoying IceWing-RainWing One day, another hybrid was captured and brought to the hybrids' prison. Treejumper was a small purple NightWing-RainWing hybrid, younger than any other hybrid in the prison. Along with her came a new guard. The hybrids managed to manipulate the guard into releasing them. Freedom is sweet, but the hybrids are being pursued. The hybrids find shelter with other dragons, but Eel finds them and attacks. Iceberg is murdered, severely traumatizing Pelican and the other hybrids as they lose their dragonethood friend. Pelican and the hybrids try to evacuate to a safe island, but they continue to be pursued by the Hybrid Hunters. '''T R I V I A The hybrids escaped from their prison on the brightest night. Pelican was born under one full moon. G A L L E R Y 'in progress '''R E L A T I O N S H I P S '''in progress '''Falcon-' Pelican and Falcon are old friends. Falcon is extremely protective of Pelican and cares for her deeply. Pelican respects Falcon. The two enjoy hunting together when they can. 'Iceberg-' Iceberg and Pelican were close. Iceberg's positive energy helped Pelican to keep her spirits up when times were rough. Pelican was extremely upset when Pelican died, missing her the most out of the other hybrids. '''Bloodspiller- '''Pelican and Bloodspiller often talked in the days when they were fleeing the Hybrid Hunters. Both were shaken by the events they'd experienced. '''C R E D I T S Character by MoonlightFantasy Ref by Lumin the Whisperer Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (MoonlightFantasy)